


Facing Fears

by magnusisfabulous



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus faces his fears because he loves to see Alec happy, Romance, Sledding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusisfabulous/pseuds/magnusisfabulous
Summary: “We will crash into the snow and it will ruin my hair, my makeup and my outfit,” Magnus whined, making Alec laugh. The young Shadowhunter shook his head. “Don't worry. I've been sledding together with Max a thousand times, I won't let us crash. I promise,” he told Magnus. “And even if your hair, makeup, and outfit wouldn't be as perfect as now anymore, I don't mind. To me, you always look handsome, Magnus.”





	

„I'm not sure, Alexander. This doesn't seem to be the best idea to me.“  
„What are you afraid of? This is fun, it really is! Trust me.”

Magnus was standing next to his boyfriend who was seriously sitting on a sled right now, trying to convince him to join in the fun. Thick snowflakes were falling from the already darkened sky, landing on Alexander's dark hair. A soft pink was tainting his cheeks and the tip of his nose because of the cold and Magnus wanted to kiss him stupid. 

“I have no idea where this comes from so suddenly...” Magnus murmured, sighing quietly. He and his boyfriend were surrounded by people sledding down the little hill they climbed before. It seemed like Alec had all of this planned out, because after their romantic date at a nice restaurant he had brought Magnus to this little hill in the neighborhood and all of a sudden there even was a sled involved. 

“We will crash into the snow and it will ruin my hair, my makeup and my outfit,” Magnus whined, making Alec laugh. The young Shadowhunter shook his head. “Don't worry. I've been sledding together with Max a thousand times, I won't let us crash. I promise,” he told Magnus. “And even if your hair, makeup, and outfit wouldn't be as perfect as now anymore, I don't mind. To me, you always look handsome, Magnus.” Alec looked at his lover with an almost pleading expression and the child-like shimmer in his eyes made the warlock's heart flutter in his chest. Alec was so beautiful, so charming and it seemed like he really wished for Magnus to join him, so he decided to not let his boyfriend down.

Magnus sighed again - of course more dramatically than strictly necessary – before nodding and climbing onto the sled behind his lover. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alexander's body, pressing his front against his lover's back so tightly, nothing would've fit between them. The warlock could more feel than hear the following, happy laughter coming from the taller male, making the butterflies in his stomach flap their wings wildly. 

“Okay, are you ready?” Alec asked, and Magnus nodded, pressing his cheek against Alec's shoulder. “As ready as I'll ever be,” he replied. Laughing again, Alec patted Magnus's hand softly before he pushed the sled forward a bit with his feet. When they rushed down the hill, Magnus closed his eyes, feeling the ice cold wind on his face and a not too comfortable tingle of adrenaline in his body. 

He was centuries old and had experienced more most other creatures would ever would in their lives, but he was pretty sure he'd never get used to rushing down a hill on a sled. However, the feeling of Alexander in his arms and his happy laughter made everything about this more bearable. A lot more bearable, to be exact. To see his beautiful boyfriend happy, even the High Warlock of Brooklyn had to learn to face his fears sometimes.


End file.
